The present invention relates to games. More particularly, it relates to a game involving inflatable bodies, such as baloons and the like.
There are many games with inflatable bodies. However, there is not game in which players can compete in the speed of inflating the inflatable bodies. There is also no game in which a winner in such a competition can be immediately recognized in an amusing and attractive manner. Since improvements in attractiveness of games are desirable as well as creation of new games, provision of a game with inflatable bodies which attains the above mentioned results is very desirable.